I Want to Measure up to You
by Rinji-Mironerru
Summary: A little Christmas fic. Rating may rise based on review. The truth is revealed between Frau and Teito's relationship! Small hinting of Castor and Labrador. TeitoxFrau. Oneshot


I Want to Measure up to You

As expected, the grand church of district seven is incomparable in terms of decorations and festivities. So many peasants gathered around the open booths and stalls that it seemed like a sea of people. Amongst the peasants was an irascible Teito Klein holding onto an overjoyed Capella. There were several foreign objects Teito had never seen before in his life outside of military confinement.

It was apparent that Capella longed for the items he couldn't help but become attracted to its luster and brightness. Capella's jolliness seemed to be on polar opposites with the very scrooge he was holding hands with.

Teito became very sentimental around this time of the year, for he could not recall a time when he could rejoice in happiness; not to mention that he despised the cold weather. It wouldn't have been half as bad if it would have snowed already, but the sun remained out in the cloudless sky and chilly winds annoyed him further.

"Teito! Look at that bracelet. Isn't it pretty? I wonder how much it cost. Can we buy it? Please?" Capella tugged on his arm vigorously for a response.

Teito grumbled," I would but we can't afford it right now."

Capella almost immediately interjected," Then how about this? I think it would look good on you too Teito!"

"Capella, now's not the time-"

"Ooh, Teito, Teito, Teito! Look. What are these? Can we buy them?"

The innocent smile on Capella's playful facial expression broke as the reincarnation of the Grinch snapped back at him.

"Stop asking for these things. You know I can't get these things for you. I can't even get anything for myself, yet you keep bothering me with these stupid-"

He finally caught himself in the act of painfully hurting someone close to him unintentionally. His face reflected the grief within him as he reached out to apologize to Capella.

"I'm sorry." The little boy pivoted and dashed in a direction leading him away from Teito and eventually causing him to blend with the crowd of people. Teito followed instinctively, running in the direction he had a feeling Capella ran. It came to the point where he was not sure of where he was anymore. The environment was so different than the quiet, empty and serene church grounds he had become accustomed to.

Teito sat down, bringing his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them.

_"What have I done? Not only is he hurt, but he probably doesn't want to see me ever again. I'd do anything if I could find him and apologize. Even then, I doubt he'd just accept words."_

Just then a brilliant idea came to Teito.

* * *

Capella pressed his palms against his knees as he gasped for air. He constantly turned his head backwards to see if Teito really followed him. There was not a sign of the brunet teen and the thought of it almost crushed him.

"Hey, damned brat number two. Where's the other one?" The blond haired death god appeared next to him with a sack of unknown objects. Capella quickly wiped away his tears and replied with a silent shrug.

" Something happen?" Frau frowned at the thought of the teen causing him more inconveniences.

Capella nodded, worrying about Teito as well.

"You probably want to look for him, don'tcha?"

"I would, but I don't think nii-san wants to see me again. Can you do it for me? I promise to wait for you guys until you return."

"That's ridiculous. I'm sure he's just as worried about you as you are of him. Besides, I'm not about to leave a little kid here in the middle of a crowded street where people can do mischievous things to you." He readjusted the bag and waited for a response.

Capella stared quietly at the ground, looking up in time to notice a snowflake fall on Frau's blond spikes. He giggled as a natural reaction.

Frau looked up with a mild blush from the embarrassment, or at least that's what he convinced himself it was.

_"So cute... Er I mean. I should take him back to their room and then search for that damned kid."_

"Let's go Capella. It's gonna snow. I promise to look for Teito once you're inside, okay?"

"Mm!" He agreed cheerfully.

_"I wonder if Teito-nii-san is doing okay..."_

* * *

Teito dug his hands into his pocket, delighted to find some warmth for his body. A snowflake descended upon his nose causing him to become cross-eyed for a moment. He looked up and was delighted to find that it had finally begun to snow. Memories of snow was all he could recall from his childhood. Closed eyes reveal an endless field of pure white snow and a man who would bend down and offer him a warm hand and an equally warm smile. It was enough to fuel Teito's morale and cause him to search earnestly for a quick job.

The visitors had ambivalence towards the snow. While others enjoyed it, others grimaced and ran for cover causing the streets to be somewhat cleared up. This made it easier for Teito to find a quick job.

_"Hm. What am I good at? I can...do...nothing."_

He crossed a dilemma that would hinder his search somewhat. A sign designating help beckoned him over to the pub. Finally, some sign of luck from god had appeared. Clamor and chaos followed as he opened the door. A warm blast of air seduced him into staying longer to look for the manager. He finally approached a crimson haired waiter bent over, refilling mugs of beer.

"Uh, excuse me-"

The man turned around to reveal a familiar face without glasses.

" Bishop Castor!? What are you doing here?" Teito's exclamation startled everyone but the coolly poised man.

"Just volunteer work."

A voice called from a room further in," Is that Teito? Tell him I said 'hi'"

"Yeah, Labrador says 'Hi'. What are you doing here? You're a little too young to be drinking , don't you think?"

Teito recollected himself," I'm here because of that sign."

"Oh, right! I suppose we can use all the help we can get. All I need you to do is take orders, wipe off the tables and serve the customers. I'll pay you at the end of the day."

Teito peered into the back room, noticing Labrador working vigorously at a task that seemed to involve a lot of strength, vitality and work. He pulled back to respond," Yeah. I can do it, but how are you going to pay me? Aren't you just volunteering?"

" Ask questions later, you're getting paid by the hour!" Castor changed subjects, handing Teito a platter of drinks and a rag.

The way that the brunet moved made him seem professional at serving guests. At times he could have sworn that people were touching him in inappropriate places, but when he reassured himself he found extra money in his pockets. He couldn't believe that he was actually receiving money that could be exchanged into something of his choice.

Activities ceased and the pub grew quiet save for two other people. Castor wiped his hands and reached into his pocket.

"Here, Teito, for your hard word and effort."

He made a mental note, adding up the amount received in tips plus his payment.

_"Wow! I really made a lot. I could probably buy everyone gifts! Although it seems kinda weird buying Castor and Labrador a gift since they were the ones who gave me this money."_

Teito accepted it with gratitude. He noticed Castor grabbing a jacket and walking out the door with Labrador following. They waved goodbye and then disappeared.

Teito tidied the pub a bit once more before leaving through the front door. As he was locking up a group of shady children pounced on him. It was obvious they didn't mean any serious harm but when they left, his pockets were ripped open with spare change littering the quickly piling up snow.

Numb fingers searched for whatever they could identify as small round shapes and placed them in one hand, gripping tightly. The holes in his pockets allowed the chilling air access. His eyes drooped and he wandered against the wind looking for open stalls. There were only a few open. Teito noticed a small silk scarf appropriate for a child the size of Capella.

The shop owner began closing up as Teito approached.

"Wait."

He sighed," Hurry up, man. I've gotta get home to my wife and kids here."

Teito approached the streetlight and then purchased the scarf.

"Thanks for shopping. Have a good night." The man gathered his wares and secured them before heading off into the darkness.

Teito gripped the silky fabric with his hand. Snow continued to fall as he made his way to the dormitory building. Heat emitting off the ceiling defrosted Teito, but it seemed to him that it made his head slightly warmer than it should be. His legs felt wobbly and his arms suddenly grew heavier. He leaned against the wall and inhaled deeply. Teito certainly did not feel well, whether it be because of his self-esteem crushed by a group of younger children or possibly something more serious.

* * *

"Nii-sama!! Wake up!"

A small hand wobbled Frau's heavy head. He grumbled as Capella's face came into view. He was holding a stuffed bear Teito had given him last year," You're supposed to be looking for Teito!"

"Wha-When did I fall asleep?!" Frau jumped to his feet, looking around.

"Well, you brought me to my room then you sat in the chair. I reminded you to go look for him and then you nodded. Then I went to go use the bathroom and you started snoring. At first I thought you were joking, but when I tried waking you up, nothing happened. So, I went to dinner hoping Teito would be there and met with Castor-sama and Lbarador-sama. They said they saw him an hour ago alive and fine, so I played with the other children. They bought me some gifts too, which was real nice- anyways- Here I am because that happened an hour ago and I haven't seen Teito yet!"

Capella's mouth seemed to vibrate at the speed of light, word flying out. The only thing Frau caught was 'Teito' 'is' 'not' 'here' 'I'm' 'worried' 'Find' 'him.

"I'll go look for him alright? Stay here. It looks like the snow's starting to set in." Frau immediately grabbed the pack of cigarettes he always kept in his pockets and lit one, exhaling a stream of smoke casually.

_Page Breaks Unite!_^_^_^^_^_^__^__^_^_^__

His eyelids were droopy and his strength sapped away. In spite of this, he was attracted to the radiant tree that was vacant of presents. Lying down next to it was comfortable as was the rug that surrounded the trunk. The scarf wrapped itself around his neck travelling up to his nose. Deep breaths brought the drowsy teen into sleep.

Frau almost choked on a cloud of smoke as he saw Teito lie there so innocently and vulnerable. He reassured himself that it was necessary to pick the teen up since he was obviously fatigued and tired and thus cannot walk one his lonesome. As he lifted Teito up, it seemed as if the child spoke.

"Frau...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt Capella....and I couldn't get you anything...Please...forgive me..." The words came out in soft whispers, sending chills down Frau's spine.

_"So...cute... I guess it's all right. I'll just collect my present right from underneath the tree."_

He blushed as the awkward teen seemed to be fantasizing about 'H' stuff. Frau was almost sure as he felt something poking his right shoulder.

_"This..brat just..."_

Frau was lost in confusion, excitement, worry, relief, and lust for the unusually vulnerable Teito. He knew he'd feel horrible for taking advantage of Teito, but there would be no other way, for if Teit was wide awake right now, Frau was almost sure he'd have escaped the moment they met.

_"Sorry, Teito. But it's for your sake, but mainly mine."_

* * *

Teito woke up feeling refreshed and relaxed. He yawned feeling cool blanket sheets rub against his hardened nipple, sending a chill down his spine. He then realized he was nude, sleeping next to an equally nude man. Worst scenario became reality. It just occurred to him that he had sex with Frau. A terrified scream woke up the bishop. Frau sneezed before looking at Teito clearly.

"What did you do!?" He grabbed the blanket sheet and covered himself fully but at the same time fully exposing the older man. Teito's curious eyes quickly glanced at Frau before causing him to tumble backwards.

"Look you damned brat-"

"Damned brat? You're the one who took advantage of me in such a state!" Teito scrambled up to the wall for support.

Frau sneezed once more, speaking with a stuffed nose," There wasn't any other way-"

"What do you mean!? You-"

"You wouldn't have let me done it! I'm sorry, but I just felt like it needed to be done."

It took a few seconds for both men to process what Frau had said.

_"Did he just say in his own that he loved me? T-t-t-that can't be true..."_

_"Oh shit, I just said I loved you pretty much, huh?"_

Nothing was said and all was quiet except for he periodical sneezes from the sick bishop. Teito finally calmed down, blushing red hot before looking nonchalantly out the window.

"I..like you too."

Frau processed those words a few minutes after Teito spoke. He was too transfixed on Teito trying his hardest not to make eye contact. The brunet spoke again.

"It's just, I wanted to grow up some more so I could at least be closer. It sucks being short, you know. I just...wanted to be a bit taller and bigger so you'd like me, maybe."  
He was beginning to contradict himself as embarrassment sent chaos to his thoughts.

Frau responded, equally embarrassed," I already told you that I liked you. You're just fine the way you are."

Their eyes locked for a second and then looked in opposite directions. The tension in the air was incredibly heavy. It was strong enough to crush rocks into dust.

^_^_^_^_^^

Neither of the men would outlive this day for as long as they exist.

_**A/N: Again, another dilemma! I don't know if I want to add in the smut. If you guys insist I do, leave that in a review and I'll try my best! Thaks for reading 3**_


End file.
